Gorgon
Gorgons are beings that originated from Greece, but now live around the world. It is said that the first gorgons were sisters that were cursed because one of them was seduced by the Grecian Immortal Poseidon, and they "did the dirty" in fellow Immortal Athena's temple. Appearance Gorgons are monstrous humanoids, with a human-like upper body, and a snake tail for legs. Gorgons also have various snake-like qualities on their human-like torso, like fangs, bright yellow, snake-like eyes, scales, and forked tongues. However, there are some qualities that set gorgons apart from snakes. Their arms, from the elbow down, shine like bronze, and their claws are as sharp as such. They have small, dragon-like wings on their backs, that are large enough to support them in flight, but are small enough to give the illusion that they couldn't. Their human-like ears are pointed. And their most well-known feature is this: each gorgon has a nest of live snakes growing from their heads like hair. Behavior Gorgons, for obvious reasons, have gained a fearsome reputation, however, if one were to get to know them, they would find that the reputation and the rumors are far from true. Gorgons, due to the stigma, tend to be wary around strangers, but, if one were to get to know them, one would find that they are kind, benevolent, protective of their family and friends, and would never harm anyone unless it was necessary. Powers *'Flight:' Gorgons are able to fly through the air, via their wings. *'Enhanced agility:' Gorgons are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, martial, and gymnastic implements with little effort. *'Enhanced bite:' Gorgons, due to their snake-like jaws and fangs, are able to deliver a powerful bite. *'Enhanced climbing:' Gorgons are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as walls, branches, rocks, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Gorgons, being part snake, are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Gorgons have tremendous lung capacity and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced smell:' Gorgons are able to detect certain objects, persons, substances, and/or places, and are able to locate their origins, and track, with nothing but their sense of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Gorgons possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Gorgons are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Belly sliding:' Gorgons, like snakes, are able to slide around on their bellies. *'Seismic sense:' Gorgons, like snakes, are able to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground. *'Constriction:' Gorgons, like snakes, are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies. *'Elastic jaws:' Gorgons, like snakes, are able to open their mouths inhumanly wide. *'360 degree vision:' Gorgons, due to their snake hair, are able to see in all directions at once. *'Poisonous blood:' Gorgons' blood is insanely poisonous, so much so that if one were to drink it, then they would suffer a quick, yet painful death. However, this poisonous blood is contained in the left side of a gorgon. *'Healing blood:' Blood from a gorgon's right side has the opposite effect from the left, and can actually heal any injury, magical or mundane. In fact, this magical blood, when poured over the affected beast or being, is the treatment for their own petrifying gaze. *'Claws:' Gorgons possess sharp, bronze-like claws, which they can use as devastating weapons. *'Petrifying gaze:' The most well-known gorgon power, they have the ability to turn others to stone with but a glance. However, through thousands of years of adaptation, they are able to turn this power on and off at will. *'Snake communication:' Gorgons are able to communicate telepathically with snakes, similar to merfolk with sea creatures, or harpies with birds. Weaknesses *'Reflective surfaces:' Gorgons are weak to anything that can bounce their petrifying gaze back at them. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Monster Category:Chimera Category:Greece